transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
OOC: Autobot Meeting 1-27-09
Logfile from Trans2005. Springer has arrived. Soundwave has arrived. You say, "Okay, guys. We'll start. I'm logging with the intention to post the meeting on the wiki, so be advised." Soundwave sets himself to 'record.' You say, "First off, this isn't going to be too long or involved. I just wanted to make an announcement and see if there were any outstanding plans and concerns. Feel free to talk conversationally throughout." Rodimus Prime strokes Soundwave Fireflight says, "Query: If we want to bring up an issue anonymously, may we page you directly and have you relay it without it being in the log?" You say, "If you want, Fireflight. Just make sure you tell me." Fireflight nods You say, "Maybe put something in crazy caps so I notice while editing." Soundwave says, "I'd suggest that for the sake of expediency and less confusion that you would hold issues that aren't for public consumption until such a time that you're not in a public meeting." You say, "I appreciate everyone who sent in reviews. I also understand your concerns about my activity, and that's more or less the main thrust of the meeting. Obviously, the holidays are an RP slow period as we're busy with family and friends. My life is starting to just get busier and busier -- girlfriends, finishing school, looking for work, etc., and it's not going to get any better. I have the bar exam coming up, as well as hopefully full-time employment to look forward to, so I'm planning on stepping down as Rodimus in the near future." You say, "I have one major TP left that I'd like to coordinate before I do so, however, so this will probably occur within about a month or so, depending on a number of factors. A lot of you are very active and great roleplayers, so I have no doubt that a great new Rodimus will be around to fill the gap once I step down. If you're interested in applying, now would be the time to talk to me for more information about Rodimus, running the faction, the future of the game, etc. Hopefully I have some good discussions with many of you." Red Cliffjumper says, "so much for my 'cliffjumper prime' plan :/" Twin Twist says, "Due to my colors and the size of my feet I feel I would feel like a traitor if I didn't nominate Ultra Magnus for Autobot leader." You say, "I don't want to spoil said upcoming major TP, so I'm afraid I don't have much to tell you guys aside from that I hope it'll be really fun and hopefully change the game's playing board in an interesting way for the new year. That's all I really wanted to say -- if any of you have comments about that or would like to discuss a seperate issue, we can go ahead and do so." Clutch says, "Has it been working to have one person running the faction? I notice a lack of activity and maybe lack of encouragement and support (for lack of better terms) with the Autobots that I don't see with Terrans or Decepticons." Red Alert has been trying to do his part, though he's been a bit drag-ass lately himselfl. Red Alert says, "I was a bit beat after Mirrorverse." You say, "What do you mean, Clutch? The Decepticons and Terrans both have one fachead like us." Rodimus Prime nods to Red Alert. "Understandably." Springer says, "Red did quite well, he deserved a break." Fireflight says, "ten days trapped in an Alt U with Fireflight? Yes, yes he does." Rodimus Prime nods. "I definitely appreciate Red stepping up to the plate with Mirrorverse." Fireflight says, "he did awesome." Red Alert says, "Eheh? I was mostly just going with the flow and having fun with the situation. I thank Catechism for setting the whole thing up." Nightbeat has a few ideas for stuff that the 'bots can do offensively, but he keeps getting distracted running other things. Red Alert says, "Everytime I play a 'Bot, I always want to go after Charr. I like Charr. :(" Swoop says, "Charr can suck it" Swoop ):< You say, "This might sound weird, but hopefully I might be able to help the faction out activity-wise when I get a new alt. I think we just need a Rodimus with more time on his hands to run the whole show." Rodimus Prime isn't going to quit the game or anything when he steps down. Hopefully I'll be taking up an Autobot EFC. Red Alert says, "Saweet." Red Cliffjumper says, "i look forward to seeing hot rod re-added to the efc roster, indeed" Red Cliffjumper says, "i mean, crap, spoiler alert" You say, "Cliffjumper you jerkotron >:(" Red Cliffjumper ^.~ Kup wakes up. "Was taking care of something. Hello everyone!" You say, "Hi Kup. Anything you want to mull over? Nobody seems particularly chatty. :)" Clutch says, "Well with both of those groups (Decepticons and Terrans) I've had much better luck trying to start long-term RP stuff. With the Autobots it's been really hard. I've tried with military, intel and tech-related things but it never worked out. I was wondering if more TPstaffers associated with the Autobots or more support for ideas Autobot players wanted to run with could change that." Fireflight agrees somewhat with Clutch. I saw a bunch of loose ends from the Matrix TP for instance, that would make great side-quests to wrap them up and have more fun. I've taken initiative with one at least :) Kup says, "Do you guys want to kick more butt and take more names? Maybe run out of more bubble-gum?" Red Alert says, "Can you tell what sort of long term things you've been trying that have fallen through?" Red Alert says, "There was that one on the steampunk planet I had to bail on..." Marissa Faireborn says, "Even though it's not really TPish, per se, I'd love to see more Autobots leading attacks against the Cons." Rodimus Prime nods. Fireflight agrees! Red Cliffjumper says, "speaking as galvatron's player:" Red Cliffjumper says, "as i posted on board 28, i am going to try and resurrect durango's old tradition of 'a weekly brawl between good and evil players'" Red Cliffjumper says, "some of which may connect to ongoing tps, some of which may be standalone 'situation is x, fight'" You say, "Clutch: Marissa, Nightbeat, Kup and myelf are all Autobot-ish and TP staff. I hope that should be enough to coordinate things, and if you feel there's been a lack (which is entirely possible), at least grab one of our ears and shake us around a bit. Oh and Cliffjumper as well" Clutch says, "Last year I tried to start long term military activities on Cybertron when I was playing Springer. I poked around on channels and I asked Rod and Blue and everyone seemed really approving. But it kind of fell through because of the 'big TPs' like the Move Cybertron plot and Operation Ironclad that kind of superceded it. But I could have maybe been told ahead of time, just to clue me in. Or possible my ideas could have been worked in with those plots instead of how it seemed like the Autobots had nothing to do and no way to influence the plots." Kup says, "Ah, that would be a good opportunity for the bots to stick it to the 'cons. But we'll have to make sure it isn't always a case of "Decepticons steal/deface/ogle X, Autobots arrive to stop them." Every now and then we should turn the tables" Red Cliffjumper says, "Yeah, the good thing about ___ Night Fights is that when the only constant is 'a fight,' the possibilities are really endless, and I'm always open to suggestions" Red Alert says, "Ah, I remember a few of those, Clutch." Clutch says, "There was also a time when I was playing Scattershot, and I kept trying to merge Computron to do science related stuff. Again I raised some ideas with Blueshift and Rod, but other than the initial 'hmm, that sounds like it might work' I got no support, no follow up and when there were times tech/science stuff maybe could have revealed some interesting stuff in the bigger plots going on, nobody really mentioned anything." Nightbeat says, "At the time of Ironclad's start, I wasn't staff, so I had no idea what you were up to, Clutch. I'm sorry." Swoop says, "I think we should punch more things." Red Alert says, "Those were mostly before I became Red, I think. I would have loved to have active science folks since I got here. :(" Clutch says, "Even with Moonracer I tried to do some Intel stuff like recon of the new Cybertron, and when I tried to talk to TPstaff it kind of got shot down as 'well there's nothing for you to do'." Nightbeat says, "I've tried to do Intel stuff, too. It's /hard/." Red Cliffjumper says, "Intel really lives or dies by how many Intel players we have and how active / interested they are." Foxfire nods. :( Foxfire is interested in Intel stuff. Clutch says, "It's probably even harder for us who aren't on TPstaff." Red Alert says, "Well, not just that. One side has to be out doing something to be spied on." Nightbeat says, "The Intel division of both factions are chronically understaffed." Red Alert says, "That is, one side has to be out doing something to be spied on, and with the understanding that the guys spying on them are not necessarily going to get discovered." Red Alert says, "So you kind of need to get a scene going with the alternate faction *first.*" Red Alert says, "On the other hand, this might be something to consider whenever we're doing 'one faction only' type plots." Fireflight likes the idea Silverbolt says, "Speaking of 'no way to influence the plots,' I still feel on occasion like some scenarios are unwinnable. Whether from us blowing up the Decepticons' Daily Device, or cons pointing their weapons at noncombatants and saying 'if you do anything we'll shoot and it'll be your fault,' it can be hard on someone who wants to be a Good Guy tm." Kup says, "How often do you see someone getting taken hostage, Silverbolt?" Silverbolt adds, "Missed a bit in there, it should have been 'us blowing up the DDD inadvertently causing mass collaterla damage. Fireflight admits to having done it a few times as Runabout. :/ Clutch says, "Intel doesn't have to be specifically against the other faction. There just has to be some sense of accomplishment. Intel missions can result in discovering something about Quintessons (or other NPC adversary), or some clues about some TP a staffer wants to have a TP in the future, or maybe something like one or two posts from the other faction's bboard can be discovered." Nightbeat says, "One of the 'unspoken rules', when I got here, was that the Autobots do not shoot at and blow up the Decepticons' energon very often, and the 'cons should not take hostages or kill humans very often." Fireflight makes a note of that, Nightbeat Clutch says, "I'd say it doesn't need another faction, but it absolutely needs TPstaff or some staff's help in saying 'this is what you discover' or something similar." Red Alert says, "Actually, I'd like to add onto that." Kup says, "Yeah, in the toon the Decepticons did sometimes take hostages, but it didn't happen too often. It would make plot progression difficult if they grabbed a random human as a captive every time the Autobots were about to foil them. The same situation kinda applies here." Red Cliffjumper says, "Are you talking about, like, +request or a similar idea, Clutch?" Red Cliffjumper says, "Like '+request I want to investigate this thing that happened. To do this I am looking up a b and c.' When staff can, 'Request response: You find x y and z." Red Alert says, "While Galvatron was dead, Nightbeat, Foxfire, and I attempted some recon of Magnaron. Now, somehow, despite having three characters with enhanced senses who can see miles and miles away, smell parts per million, and hear needles drop miles away, we all three somehow TOTALLY MISSED the HUGE CRYSTAL FOREST that had sprung up there. And that was with a TP-staffer with us." Red Alert says, "Which kind of speaks of a lack of communication among the TP-staffers." Nightbeat says, "I didn't know there was suppsoed to be a forest there!" Red Alert says, "That's what I'm saying!" Nightbeat says, "So, you'd like scenes wherein Autobots go out and look at stuff and get some kind of clue from TPstaff?" Red Cliffjumper says, "I'll take the heat on it; some rooms on Cybertron were supposed to get redesced after Giant Galv blew up and never did." Red Cliffjumper says, "I thought they had been because I'd been waylaid for a week and didn't think to check." Red Cliffjumper says, "So, that was my fault." Springer says, "Maybe a new system needs to be in place for TP staffers-- like a write up on an lj, wiki, website etc that only they can access with plot points, possible tp small fights, and info to be dissminated" Springer says, "and as they're used or given out, a checkmark be placed so staffers know not to use it again" You say, "That's an interesting idea, Springer." Nightbeat says, "We do have a system of information." Springer says, "best I can suggest, but it'd take time." Nightbeat says, "Where we keep track of plots and check off completed ones." Red Alert says, "But... I realize folks like to have their big suprises, but you guys sometimes dangle these hints at us days or weeks in advance... and then if we go to investigate them early, there's nothing there. It's like a video game, where clues won't appear before certain x plotpoint is hit, no matter what, even if it makes sense." Springer says, "It'd require a bit more detail for this one to accomodate clutch's concerns however about intel, etc." Springer says, "Stuck in the room or same area syndrome Red? ;)" Kup says, "How about... Twitter? :>" Springer augh! You say, "Yikes, I gotta AFK guys. I've said everything I need to -- Kup, feel free to lead the meeting. Hopefully I should be back later. Thanks for coming everyone, incidentally." Springer nightmares of friends twittering crap. pardon moi ;) "if it works, nice." Springer says, "later rod" Rodimus Prime will stay here to log. Foxfire snugs Roddy. Clutch says, "I guess that would be one way of doing it. I'm open to any ideas at all staff has to encourage when a player wants to do intel-related stuff. Right now I just don't see a lot of support for it. You /might/ be interested at precisely the time when a TPstaffer wants to drop clues about an upcoming TP, but other than that there's virtually no motivation to try and do intel-related things. If there was some teensy advantage conveyed for scenes/plots to come, or maybe some furthering of the Autobots's goals as long as those don't directly mean putting other factions at a disadvantage, or just anything to give people as sense of achievement and long-term development." Foxfire says, "Later, chief!" Clutch says, "+requests would be one way of doing it I mean." Kup dohs! "Ahem, yes, anyway." Clutch says, "Same goes for science related stuff." Kup says, "I haven't used Twitter myself, ever, so do you guys think it could work?" Penumbra remembers an object a while back that was going to be a gumby sniper. :p Fireflight says, "if I may play devils' advocate to your idea Clutch.." Foxfire snipes Penumbra. Penumbra is hit by 10 of 10 nerf arrows. Fireflight says, "Its a good idea. I LOVE IT. I love being able to find stuff out 'between scenes' and then RP about it later. Its like being able to be part of a TP when you can't actually MAKE it. The guys who find out the area before the TP crew arrive to blow everything up" Fireflight says, "BUT..." Fireflight says, "and this is just something to keep in mind remember" Kup says, "Did you try coordinating with the other faction, Clutch? I dunno if you said that already, I'm distracted" Fireflight was on a game that had a VERY dedicated system like this. They had a huge staff, and yet, it sometimes took MONTHS to take care of a +Request Fireflight says, "so its a great idea, but it would have to be watched very carefully, else it becomes bogged down." Penumbra remembers way back the 'Research' ability, this sounds a little like that. Foxfire says, "Research ability?" Red Alert says, "Maybe Staff can keep a list of players who are prone to starting their own scenes, and just periodically hand them a juicy tidbit of information and say, 'Here, go find this out. It's up to you how.'" Fireflight says, "Yes, but it would still need someone on the other end writing up the stuff found" Fireflight nods at Red. Penumbra says, "Yes. Object based." Fireflight says, "Or it can be pitched to players to rp for other chars too. Not really TPstaffers but still those who can take initiative." Red Cliffjumper says, "Science and intel both kind of either need players who are willing to cooperate and coordinate amongst themselves to get stuff done or a system for push-button-get-candy. Staff can try and coordinate intel scenes, but for it to be sustainable at all the intel players (or science players, for that matter). We can toss out hints and we can do infodump scenes but we can't suddenly make the science lab a hopping place to RP unless the science players are willing to catch the ball and run their own plays with it, too." Kup says, "Eh, I don't want to give the impression we "favor" anyone over other players." Fireflight meant in a 'Hey, wanna run this intel scene for nightbeat and Intel? " kind of way. Fireflight says, "like the TP challenge thing - taking volunteers." Marissa Faireborn says, "Speaking as someone who's played a fair bit of science characters, for techies you really do need to be the one to take the initiative." Red Cliffjumper says, "That said, while I think a +request would be useful, I think a bigger problem than 'it might take time to respond' is that furthering plots through +request can breed dependence on +request -- I've been on a game where it was pretty much a substitute for RP, big +request chains culminating in 'okay guys I've got my death metal machine now, let's RP so I can shoot it at you.'" Clutch says, "Fireflight: Well again, I'm very much in favor of staff trying to do something different/additional. Kup: I remember trying to coordinate with the other faction in the very very beginning, but it's a little hard to figure out what the end outcome should be. Should the Bots successfully spy? Should it turn into a big fight? What if Decepticon fighter-types want to be involved in the scene, how to work them in? (Or Autobots for that matter)." Clutch says, "Emphasis on something." Red Alert says, "I will note, in some ways, all of Matrix Quest was pretty much an intel plot." Marissa Faireborn says, "Deciding the end outcome on whether it turns into a fight or be successful should be between you and the other faction." Fireflight says, "Clutch: oh, I know. Its a good idea. I just worry it will become too bogged down. Then again, we're a little more independant than on that game, where doing almost anything involves a +Roll/DM/Request of somesort." Red Alert says, "The only downside, though, is that no matter what, both sides *had* to get the clue, so it didn't matter how much more effort one side put into it than the other." Kup says, "Yeah, all depending on how the RP turns out" Fireflight agrees with Red on that one. It was becoming repetitive as both sides reached the goal at once, and got the answer. Marissa Faireborn was deliberately cool with the Cons being the only one to get the intel on Saturday due to this :-) Red Alert says, "That's another thing, too: it's very hard to have spy scenes with both factions that don't turn into fights." Marissa Faireborn says, "You pretty much need to agree ahead of time 'soandso won't get noticed unless he does something retarded'" Fireflight thinks that can apply to any multifaction scene. People see a Bot and Con in one room and want to join in. Marissa Faireborn says, "At which point the non-spies in the scene either ignore him, or offer up a lot of close calls which the spy has to think fast on." Fireflight nods Clutch says, "I'm telling you that doesn't work very well." Springer says, "A pity it kind of makes the 'infiltration' abillity almost redundant sometimes." Marissa Faireborn has never had a problem with it. Nightbeat says, "Also, take Foxfire and I. We aren't exactly sneaky spies. Foxfire is a saboteur, and I'm a noir detecive." Marissa Faireborn says, "Infiltration ability is going away anyhow." Clutch says, "Maybe because you're a TP staffer?" Red Alert says, "Maybe now that we have working sneak and cloak code, that will change, but that still only works for those who have those specific abilities, leaving out a good percentage of the player base out of it." Marissa Faireborn hasn't always been a TP Staffer :-) Springer nods at Marissa. Kup says, "It might've gotten a little silly at a certain point, with the cons and bots always finding the next world at the same time, but what if one side didn't get the info? They'd basically have no idea where the next planet was and then they couldn't go there. Not really an acceptable result" Clutch says, "And you play Decepticons and Autobots (or allies). You can say 'ok we do this, and this is what will happen' and people will just listen." Fireflight nods at Clutch. People oocly know that the other is watchign and suddenly RP differently. I am guilty of this myself. Foxfire sits on Marissa. Red Alert says, "I understand that, Kup, but it did still lead to the 'no reward for extra effort' effect." Marissa Faireborn says, "Why does the fact that I play a human and Autobot make that easier?" Springer says, "perhaps kup that'd be incentive to do intel ;)" Red Alert says, "Hell, I've got a whole wiki page on stuff Red Alert dug up that he can't really do anything with." Springer says, "and have them gain the info that way by stealing or hacking icily. though it is easier the other way." Fireflight says, "in a way Kup, that could be a good thing for Intel: Spies watch the Pax from afar, find out where its' going, report it - the Cons follow. Then, vice versa." Clutch says, "I guess because people don't assume you're on one side and that saying ok to your idea will mean they'll be at a big disadvantage, Marissa." Fireflight nods at Springer Clutch says, "With you Marissa it's more like 'oh this must be helpful for the plot/TP so I'll go along with it'." Kup says, "So they'd have to do something else to get the intel they need? Alright, though following the Pax around over and over might get old, too." Marissa Faireborn thinks 2k5 players ought to be able to cooperate without automatically assuming you're out to screw the other side. Red Cliffjumper says, "That's... putting words in quite a few mouths, Clutch." Red Alert has used +scout quite effectively as an IC intel gathering device, actually. Fireflight says, "was just an example Kup. There's other ways - hacking, listening on the radio (Fireflight blabs on occasion)...." Clutch nods. "Ok I'll take that back...wherever I said 'people' just replace it with 'I'. Fireflight says, "Intimidating/interrogation." Marissa Faireborn says, "You automatically assume the other side is out to screw you?" Red Cliffjumper says, "And I daresay your 'us vs. them' view -- even if it's not held as such, that's what you seem to be /presenting/ -- is certainly not helpful to finding any kind of resolution, because all the things we TP staffers do to try and coerce intel / science / whatever RP are the same things we did as players, just with slightly more access to the game's playbook." Red Cliffjumper says, "Ask Nightbeat." Red Alert says, "I've parked Fleet a room away from a single-faction scene, then had him give a running explanation of what he saw over the radio. That's a bit harder with more Interceptors about, but it's possible." Nightbeat says, "Yeah. Pretty much, Cliffjumperm the main difference between me as a player and me as an admin is that I can @tel things now." Springer should...do that sometime red :|a Kup says, "Well, that and you have the secret Admin Parasite that makes you ONE OF US." Red Alert says, "Springer: It works best if the other faction is having a particularly bizarre scene. Them standing around talking? No good." Nightbeat says, "It causes heartburn. :(" Foxfire used to be admin. Do I still have a parasite? D: Kup says, "Yep." Red Alert is betting an Americon scene would be a great sort to +scout on from a room over. "They're... what?!" Clutch says, "No. What I mean is, I'll always cooperate with TPstaff because it's staff. I appreciate the job you do, I trust you to have some overall theme/game plot big picture in mind and that if I say 'sure I'll have Clutch do this because Blue says so' it will work out better for a TP and everyone will have lots of fun. If Onslaught asks me, Clutch 'ok can we have this scene end with the Decepticons launching this spy satellite?' I'm suddenly thinking 'er...if we do this does it screw up all the plans that Red Alert or Nightbeat or someone's plans?' Does some ICA=ICC thing mean I just made a call on behalf of the entire faction? And someone else can later say 'ok I'll use Onslaught's spy satellite to hide the source of the Decepticonz broadcast'." Clutch says, "Those are kind of silly examples, but I'm saying it's not mistrust on my part, it's more that some people are automatically better able to handle these kind of decisions so why not have them weigh in on it?" Marissa Faireborn says, "This, Clutch, is the sort of thing the players ought to be able to resolve by themselves, yeah. If you aren't comfortable speaking for your faction, which is cool, you can always ask Onslaught to ask someone else." Red Cliffjumper says, "Because it's not our role to micromanage RP." Kup says, "Alright, so, no more intel cop-outs, then? We get all our intel the hard way? (Or easy way, if you have Interception?)" Red Cliffjumper says, "If Onslaught launching the satellite turns out to be a problem, we have the tools to step in after the fact and try and fix things." Red Alert cheats like a big cheaterhead. Springer agrees with Marissa and Cliff. Springer says, "In a way, this is what makes rp unpredictable sometimes. ICA=ICC indeed, but in an interesting way." Red Alert says, "I want to go back to the pain tree. :(" Clutch says, "I think I'm getting off of my original point." Nightbeat says, "In some cases, you kind of need both sides or one side to get certain intel for a plot." Marissa Faireborn says, "I don't think that whatever Onslaught is plannin with it (I have no idea what it is offhand) is going to be something outrageous or anything." Nightbeat says, "I /want/ you to go back, Red!" Springer says, "If it's a big mess for whichever faction, there's more rp required to resolve the problem." Red Cliffjumper says, "But unless players want to come to ask us 'is it cool if we do this?' we're not going to impress upon them what scenarios should be successful or should not be successful." Red Alert says, "I don't think your character would be punished too badly for a bad IC call that's an honest IC mistake when it leads to more RP for all. I mean, I haven't been fired over AUNTIE yet." Springer says, "Unless ofcourse if its something drastic I think. Like blowing up a quarter of the moon_ok" Kup says, "If the launching of the satellite complicated a current TP, then that might actually be cool. The Autobots may have to scramble to shoot it down, and then we'd have another fun scene." Red Cliffjumper says, "The MUSH can't be 'won,' and roleplay just begets more roleplay, so." Clutch says, "My original point is I think that I as a player tried to start stuff related to intel and science and got little encouragement or support. If you think I'm totally wrong, fine. If you're not willing to consider doing anything different, fine. If plenty of other players who are not TPstaffers have better luck than me, then I'll be very happy." Red Cliffjumper says, "Well, let me ask, Clutch." Kup just got really drunk after AUNTIE and forgot to fire you, Red. :( Red Alert >_> Nightbeat wasn't fired for serving The Fallen! Kup says, "Ditto on that. Drunk." Foxfire fires Nightbeat and takes his place. Fireflight would like to thoug, see more consequences for screw ups - IE, Fireflight being grounded for breaking switzerland. Nothing horrible or anything (At least, not for the Bots) but some consequences, but ones that make SENSE for a military organization Clutch says, "And for the record, the Onslaught thing worked like a charm. We came to an agreement, I wasn't scared to make the call, everyone was happy. ICly a satellite was launched, but will anything happen? If Onslaught asks for a Decepticon sensor object in orbit will he get any support? Will anyone keep this in mind for a future TP, that hey if the Autobots are launching a shuttle on a post-matrix-quest scene the Decepticons could be given a hint and we can say they caught it on their spy satellite? Sure there's a million other ways to have it ICly happen, Soundwave intercepts it or Catechism scouts it or just in their opening scenepose they say whatever, but throwing this one little bone gives players a sense of achievement." Marissa Faireborn finds it's tough to get a consensus on that, FF. Red Alert says, "And being brigged sucks, because it limits RP." Fireflight points to 'nothing horrible or anything'. Fireflight says, "minor stuff that could spawn more RP or anything. IE, extra work duties, temporary degradation in pay, grounded to base..." Marissa Faireborn says, "If Slaught asks for a sensor object in orbit I imagine he would get it (call it my gut instinct). Would I personally plan any TPs around it? Probably not as it isn't my baby." Red Cliffjumper says, "Clutch, I'm not even sure what you're asking anymore other than 'will TP staff take all of the initiative to map out every possible twist a story element could take, and then take the initiative to give everyone things to do for them.'" Marissa Faireborn says, "I'd know it was there though and I'd keep it in mind." Clutch sighs. "That's not what I'm saying Cliffjumper. I'm asking for any change in what you're doing. ight now it's frustrating and I've lost motivation to try and start stuff. Clutch oops, hit enter. Clutch says, "But anyway, I keep making suggestions based on what I'm experiencing, and you keep saying 'no, there's no problem, you're asking us to bend over backwards to do your job for you, and no we're not going to change anything one bit.'" Kup says, "Yeah, about this satellite. You got the RP of it logged, right? Because if some Autobots go, "Hey, that's BS that the Decepticons are uncovering everything we do with this satellite, I bet they didn't even do the RP for it," then we merely need to point to the log and say, "Yes they did."" Fireflight says, "A simple solution to that Kup, would be to perhaps put it on the Wiki or on a place where staff can see so they can intervene if they have to." Fireflight has another idea, but its involving the entire game so intends to pitch it right to Blue. Springer says, "Link it to the +bb or in logs posted links too." Clutch shrugs, I don't care so much about the satellite, just that it's a perfect example of players trying to do something where some additional/different TPstaff support or follow up COULD make it even more fun for me. Red Cliffjumper says, "What we do, generally, is give players free reign to pretty much do whatever they like. If you got some requests for information lost in the shuffle, I'm sorry; I didn't handle any of them, so I can't really speak on it. But staff already does try to feed players data to further both our own plots and plots they take upon themselves to initiate. The system is nominally 'ask and ye shall receive,' and I do not feel that needs changing. People in the Cons ask me if they can do things, and I say 'yeah, do it,' and they say 'well if I did a scene with this what would we find,' and I say 'you'd find this that and this.' And that seems to make people happy." Marissa Faireborn says, "I should note that ironically your Onslaught example is a good example for how you /can/ start stuff. Onslaught isn't a TP Staffer or anything." Clutch says, "I know, that's why I used that example. ;)" Red Cliffjumper says, "Occasionally I say 'this is a good idea, can I put it on the tp staff board' and if they say I can, I do, and TP staff does something with it or doesn't do something with it based on what we can coordinate." Red Cliffjumper says, "I remember Onslaught asking if he could put a satellite up; I said 'yeah, dude, go for it,' and he did." Red Alert actually gathers a fair bit of outside information just though bugging TP-staffers with, "If I do this, what do I find?" Clutch says, "But Cliff, whatever. I'll just drop it. You keep doing what you're doing, I have nothing but good things to say about Galv and the Decepticons." Clutch says, "So I had another idea, on a slightly different line. :)" Nightbeat says, "Hey, if you want more intel scenes, I'll try to run more intel scenes." Marissa Faireborn says, "What's that, Clutch?" Clutch says, "There's some cool tricks possible with the +roster system. For one thing people can be in multiple divisions, so for instance Jazz could be in Command and Intel divisions, or Jetfire Operations and Military. We can also add people from a different FACTION to an Autobot division. So I think we could have say a new division called 'EDC Advisors' and have Andi with the title of 'Medical Advisor' and Marissa with the title of 'Military Advisor'." Penumbra says, "the Orion Pax building could have done with some intell gathering attempts alas." Clutch says, "This could all potentially assist with Bot RP by providing instant on-the-spot leadership for different types of scenes. Right now is that we have these silos of an Intel, Military, or Operations division. And apparently we expect the people in charge of those divisions to provide RP/TPs of that type etc. A lot of the time, they're just not around during a scene of that type, or they may have no interest in the particular TP/scene (which are fine)." Red Cliffjumper says, "(The Orion Pax building was kind of a confusing mess OOCly for reasons I won't go into)" Nightbeat says, "Marissa's already an ally. What would changing her +finger help? I'm not sure I see the benefit." Red Cliffjumper says, "I think it's just for flavor" Red Cliffjumper says, "M3 does it." Nightbeat says, "I mean, there's nothing stopping Marissa from marching a bunch of Autobots off on a commando raid right now." Red Cliffjumper says, "Actually, on M3 each faction's +roster has a 'Top 10 Most Hated' section, too, where they put members of opposing factions who are on the most-wanted / kill-on-sight / whatever lists." Nightbeat says, "The Sweeps have a hunt list in the Wing and Thruster." Red Alert says, "Personally? If we were to get, say, a Jetfire, I wouldn't mind seeing him in charge of Operations and me stuck with Intel." Red Cliffjumper says, "So like Mega Man might be rank 10 (title: X) in the Maverick Hunters' +roster and rank -10 (title: KILL THIS JERK) in the Mavericks' +roster." Red Alert says, "Internal Security seems to be working more with Intel than buildings, sciences, and medics." Springer says, "I kind of like that most wanted list." Red Cliffjumper says, "Yeah, when I was Ops CO I just kind of treated it as the clearinghouse for support Autobots, function-wise, Red." Red Cliffjumper says, ":(" Marissa Faireborn says, "M3 has a lot of factions :-) As for here I'm cool either way with how +roster is set up." Foxfire would probably be "Annoying Little Fox Bomber" in the Decepticons' +roster. :( Red Alert says, "Well, I mean... the thing is, I'm supposed to be in charge of the science and medical types. And my character knows nothing of science or medical." Marissa Faireborn says, "Most hated list is cool, though. Folks fight to get on those lists." Red Cliffjumper says, "Yeah. :(" Springer says, "precisely." Red Cliffjumper says, "I nominate Springer for new Surgeon General." Kup hms at Clutch. "I don't know, it seems like giving an officer multiple positions wouldn't really change much in the long run. For instance, Jazz could pretty much order someone from another division to do something anyway. I mean, who's going to say no to Jazz? He's *Jazz.* Clutch says, "I like the 'Autobot allies' list because it makes it that much easier for Autobots and Terrans to RP together. Again, if there's no problem whatsoever right now and any percieved lack of co-faction RP is all 100% my own fault and typing '+division Andi=Autobot Allies' is so risky and threatens the fun of everyone on the MUSH, then I'll just drop it." Nightbeat actually has repair, randomly. Red Cliffjumper says, "Please stop being so dramatic, Clutch." Clutch says, "You started it. ;)" Springer says, "Awesome! I knew my blades had more uses..." Marissa Faireborn says, "Nobody said it w ould threaten the fun of everyone on the MUSH." Foxfire says, "Do I have to separate you two? >:(" Nightbeat says, "I wasn't saying that it threatens anything. I just didn't see how it would be useful. You explained it. Fine." Clutch sorries. I resented the 'will TP staff take all of the initiative to map out every possible twist a story element could take, and then take the initiative to give everyone things to do for them.' Kup says, "Clutch." Steeltread shakes his head. "hmph.' Rodimus Prime returns. Swoop says, "Woah, steeltread outta nowhere" Twin Twist puts up a 'deer bomber' sign. Marissa Faireborn says, "Sup Steel?" Foxfire says, "Yay Roddy!" Kup says, "Now, if you want to suggest something, that is fine, I mean, maybe we can do more to encourage the Autobots and EDC to get together. They're already allies and there's nothing stopping them from getting together on missions or even just hanging out. They do so already. But please, these insinuations are getting a little insulting." Clutch says, "Well, sorry if I'm making any insinuations, I don't mean to. And I'll tone down my sarcasm." Kup says, "Ok" Foxfire says, "Sarcasm is hard to detect through text. :/" Springer says, "It's actually easier too think it Fox." Fireflight returns after cleaning pu an emergency Steeltread says, "as is most emotion.....I've said that many times." Penumbra says, "So... how's London shaping up for the Bots?" Kup says, "Hm, I was under the impression we'd be moving out of there for another European city" You say, "Good question. We can actually move Metroplex to another country if people would like to." Fireflight says, "you DID promise us a tour of europe... :P" Marissa Faireborn says, "I hear Moscow is fun in the middle of winter." Fireflight says, "lots of space there." Red Alert says, "Hey!" Red Alert says, "I got a question!" Red Alert says, "Orion Pax has this neato keen hanger that you can use to take shuttles to Autobot City or Metroplex." Marissa Faireborn says, "Oh oh oh oh oh. Next to one of the Norway Ice Hotels!" Penumbra says, "Russia? Anything to do with another Russian Risk?" Red Alert says, "Can we (1) add some place on Cybertron to that list? And (2) get some similar shuttles that can get us BACK to the Pax in place?" Foxfire says, "Let's move Metroplex to Australia!" Twin Twist says, "Yeah, more of Cybertron please." Marissa Faireborn is down with more Cybertron. You say, "Those are great ideas, Red. I will try to bug Hazard about it. Or you can." Marissa Faireborn says, "Though in the meantime you guys should totally do some scenes there too :-)" Foxfire bugs everyone. With FLEAS. Red Alert personally loves space-opera stories. His default preference for plottings are on the Pax or other planets. Marissa Faireborn says, "Since it's been all revitalized there should be a lot of worthwhile targets (that you have to make up and assume was there all along)" Red Alert says, "I'll wait until conversion has died down. I get the feeling any suggestion made to Hazard right now is liable to get lost in the shuffle." Penumbra pulls a Kansas City Shuffle on you all. Marissa Faireborn nods. Todd's got a lot on his plate. Rodimus Prime nods. Kup says, "Anything else people wanna talk about? Is there anything I can do for you, ICly or OOCly? Story-time, maybe? :>" Silverbolt waves, "Good luck in your exams and in getting a Prime RL job, Roddy." You say, "Thanks Silverbolt. I will certainly need it. :)" Fireflight says, "you owe me an IC story about metal eating maggots still ;)" Silverbolt has left. Fireflight has left. Kup says, "You don't wanna hear that... one?" Red Alert has two +tps to put up, a report to write for Kup (muahahaha) and a wiki post to add to Red's files. Oi! You say, "A full plate!" Kup says, "Oh no :(" Red Alert :D Red Alert will make sure to work elves into this one. Or possibly Elvis. Or maybe Elvis elves. Kup makes sure he'll be good and drunk before he reads it. :( Red Alert will also make sure to mix relevant plotty stuff in there, so he has future "I told you so" fuel. Comcast has arrived. Comcast greets and is here on behalf of his bot alt, who is going to be more active ANY DAY SOON, HE SWEARS. Foxfire says, "Warcast!" Marissa Faireborn thinks you've missed it, Comcast :-) Comcast says, "OH FINE" Comcast STORM OFF Marissa Faireborn pats poor Comcast :-) Rodimus Prime massages Comcast Foxfire walks over to Comcast and massages his back. Kup says, "Got any suggestions on how to improve the Autobots, Comcast?" Foxfire says, "For starters, you could give me the Matrix." Marissa Faireborn says, "More cow bell?" Red Cliffjumper says, "You have a Fox Matrix :(" Marissa Faireborn says, "More... fox bell?!" Foxfire :( Red Cliffjumper says, "I made it just for you and it has various obscene bong commands :( Foxfire moos? Red Alert says, "Foxfire is power hungry!" Foxfire hangs head in shame. Penumbra says, "Let's make our emblems plaid tartan patterned. "We are the Cog Clan! You are the Turbo Clan! We must war upon the mountain!" Nightbeat feeds Foxfire energon goodies. Steeltread yawns. Foxfire nomnomnoms. Clutch has left. Kup says, "Who wants to do a fight scene as a musical?" Soundwave says, "Dibs!" Foxfire aims his Nerf Arrow-Storm™ at Soundwave and fires, striking him with 6 of his 10 foam missiles. You say, "Maybe heavy metal rock opera??" Foxfire says, "It's not over till the fox sings!" Nightbeat says, "I'm up for that." Rodimus Prime stops logging, perhaps far too late Category:Meetings